The current process for the fabrication of ballast fillers involves potting with a mixture of asphalt pitch and sand. The pitch has to be melted in huge pots on the assembly lines. The described arrangement results in a high temperature environment for the employees to work in.
Anyone who is familiar with the characteristic odor of a ballast failure and the leaking tar from the ballast, which sometimes drips on floor or furniture, recognizes the need for an improved potting process for ballasts for fluorescent lights.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a process for a novel potting material for ballasts used with fluorescent light bulbs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel potting material having a uniform and known composition of very low electrical conductivity and high thermal stability for use in ballasts for fluorescent light.